In recent years, various three-dimensional CAD (Computer-Aided Design) software with a 3D drawing support function has been developed. Using the 3D CAD software, the three-dimensional shapes of components, such as mechanical parts, can precisely be designed.
In addition, a system for supporting design of various commodities in consideration of the effect on the environment has been developed.
Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2002-251416 discloses a system for supporting design of a commodity. This system supports commodity design using, for example, information relating to a total cost that is incurred in a life cycle of a commodity, information relating to the effect of the commodity on the environment during the life cycle, and information relating to marketing.
This system, however, has no function of evaluating selection of material that is applied to a component designed by using 3D CAD software.
In general, materials have their own physical property values. Depending on the choice of a material that is applied to a designed component, a component including a substance, the use of which is not permitted, may be manufactured, or a component including more than a permissible amount of controlled substance may be manufactured.
The amount of controlled substance that is included in the designed component increases as the volume of the designed component becomes larger.
It is necessary, therefore, to provide a scheme for supporting proper material selection and component volume design in cooperation with a component design supporting program such as 3D CAD software.